


Britain Hath No Fury Like a Korean Girl Scorned

by Phantomheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author curses... a lot, Dark Magic, F/M, Gen, Good Slytherins, Marauders' Era, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Murder, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, POV Original Character, Reincarnation, SI/OC, Self-Insert, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Transmigration (Kinda), messing with timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomheart/pseuds/Phantomheart
Summary: You know, I might have worked for the federal government, gotten shit pay, and had to work on some god-awful, depressing cases; however, I draw the line at being named after a flower that I was allergic too — that’s just plain ol’ stupid.I could care less about being blood related to a stretched-neck chicken that squawks at anything “magic”,  or being related to a girl so petty to break a decade long friendship over one fight that was mainly because of a boy at that. I could care less about the fact that I’m in a world where actual magic exists.Seriously, why is my reincarnated name the one flower I was allergic too? Did the reincarnation god have an aneurysm before he sent me over? Tch, stupid all-knowing-entities and wizards... with their floppy hats.





	Britain Hath No Fury Like a Korean Girl Scorned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NonchalantxFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonchalantxFish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rose Petal Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745900) by [NonchalantxFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonchalantxFish/pseuds/NonchalantxFish). 



**Chapter 1. Blood Red Like Roses**

I never expected my first trip back to my home state would be because of a missing child’s case. Honestly, I would never have expected to come back to the devil’s valley; after I had graduated as top of my class at Quantico, I stayed in Virginia as long as I could — but of course, duty calls. I glanced at the files in my hands as I got out of my old Jeep; Aster Evans, age of three years, had disappeared off her father’s doorstep from where her birth-mother dropped off the child after refusing to raise her any longer. The girl was skinny for her age… where most toddlers were covered in baby fat with their cherub faces, this kid was  _ gaunt _ . She had ink black hair that seemed too long for a three-year-old to have, and those eyes of hers were like those of dead tuna. The thought that the girl was probably already dead wouldn’t leave my thoughts as I let out a puff of air, my breath visible in the freezing cold — a baby couldn’t survive out in this temperature alone, and it had already been twenty hours since the babe disappeared.

Arizona was well known for its hell-defying heats, but in the small town of Payson there were actually more than two seasons, and even more surprising was the snow. I had been born a Gilbert native and grew up in the huge mass that was Maricopa County, but never had I in my entire life ventured up state to the cold; For one, the air was fresh and clean, there was no hint of marijuana like there usually was down in Central Phoenix, but instead I could  _ smell  _ the forest — the wild flowers with fresh dew slipping from their petals, as the sweet scent of nectar flooded the town around me. Honestly, if I knew Payson was this nice I would have begged my parents to move up here while they were still around. But as I walked further down the dirt path that led to Mr. David Evans’ house, I only felt the fear and dread that I might smell iron among the wild roses that grew among the path, I prayed that the little girl was safe — that her mother took her back and didn’t alert the father, anything really — I didn’t want to see another broken father this month, this was my fourth missing children’s case this past year; Amanda Lewis, only five years old, was found drowned in her neighbor’s pool after being missing for three days; Wilma Yew, another three-year-old, was dumped in front of orphanage doors after her father died and her mother couldn’t take care of her without child support, the babe was snatched off the doorstep and was found two months later, bones buried deep behind a children’s park; Tommy Dame, a seven-year-old, was murdered the only lead being his father in an attempt to collect a life insurance fee; and the most pitiful of them all, a newborn boy who wasn’t even alive enough to be named was snatched from a hospital on the day of birth and abandoned in the woods by an “insane labor-ward nurse”. But I had a different theory… there is a serial abductor in Payson, and little Aster Evans is just the next victim. These past few months sent chills down my spine with the deaths of so many children in Arizona, for a state that had less than a thousand child deaths a year, so many being murder only made my blood go cold, and four being in Payson alone was a matter of suspect.

I guess that’s a reason for why I’m still doing this god-awful job, as depressing as it might be, when I’m there to nab these rotten fuckers that hurt children, I know that I’ve gotten at least one piece of trash off the streets, and the days when I see a kid returned safely to their family are the nights where I don’t drink shots of soju while cleaning my semi-automatic next to a picture of my dad. And, I know, being near a dangerous and lethal weapon while intoxicated? It’s a bad idea, but it’s how I can sleep at night, ok? To all you people out there, this world is poisoned, it helps to clean it up a little.

With my boots crunching against the snow, I couldn’t help but getting distracted in my thoughts. I just needed to get away from all this  _ madness _ . The state of copper and sun was stained deeper in blood right now and I just couldn’t face the truth. Something more dastardly was happening in my territory, and each step I took closer to 1199 East Kinder Avenue, did not ease my heart. The trees that loomed over me only seemed to get taller and the clouded sun only farther away as I climbed up the hill towards the small stone cottage where Mr. Evans was waiting. Air crisper than freshly crystalized ice, the wind blew fiercely as I took each step, and soon snow began to drop down from the skies again. Unfortunately, I didn’t notice the sound of another pair of footsteps crunching in the snow behind me, I was lost in my thoughts, and sadly, that would lead me to my death.

Screw life, honestly, if I knew that if I went up to that door and knocked on it I was going to get shot in the fucking back of my head, then I would have had back up with me before I even got out of my Jeep. But no, I did not; so when I finally made it to the door of Mr. Evans’ home I was inhospitably met by the sound of the safety going off behind my head. I wasn’t even able to turn my head a swift one-hundred-eighty degrees to see the face of my killer. Instead, I heard three shots, felt searing pain and fell to the cold ground as red clouded my vision. But there was also this muffled sound. Oh… Oh no, please don’t tell me this fucker who just shot me was starting a monologue. If I’m going to die because of some random maniac with a fetish for killing kids, please don’t let me die like a cop in the beginning of a crime drama.

And then his voice got clearer than the ringing in my ears after the initial shot. “You shouldn’t have come here, detective. I’ve been suspecting you knew about me…”

Of fucking course, he was going to monologue.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t call for backup today, detective; otherwise, I wouldn’t have been able to get you all alone her on the ground… Your head must hurt a lot right now, huh? Three shots to the skull and you’ll be out in a minute or two…” his voiced nearly crawled down my throat like fucking ice with how cold it was. I wanted to move but my body felt to hot and cold at the same time, my skin aflame in pain but cold as the snow around me cooled my dying body. This god damn fucker… how’d he know? I didn’t even mention the case being possibly connected to the other four disappearances to my supervisor back at Quantico, not even Payson P.D. knew my theory.

“You really should have told someone about this all, Ms. Dahlia, or should I say Dolly?” this fucker… my blood stopped flowing as I heard my heart thump harder with every second that passed. The blinding pain in the back of my head was nothing to the taste of iron that flushed my mouth at the use of my nickname, anger became lighting in my veins as I tried to thrash my body in a struggle to get up.

“D-ern’t c’ll me ‘at!” I mumbled out in an attempt to scream, the pain coursing across my skin like fire. Only my parents called me Dolly, and they were dead. No one, and I meant no living soul on Earth, could call me  _ Dolly _ — it was reserved, and this fucker wasn’t R.S.V.P.ed.

And this man… whoever the hell he was had the audacity to laugh. Suddenly, more pain stabbed into my cooling body as I realized he stomped his muddy boot onto my back. 

_ This bastard! _

“Uh, uh, uh,” he chastised me, “you gave me that right a long time ago… Dolly. You left this state a  _ long _ time ago, you left  _ ME _ behind, my sweet little flower…” with every word he dug his foot deeper into my back. How in Earth was I still alive? And who was this cock sucker?

I guess he could read my thoughts from how I stilled underneath his weight, because the next thing I knew he stomped on my spine with his entire weight, a pained scream somehow escaping my lips in a fumbled mess.

“Don’t you  _ remember? _ It’s me, Dolly… Come on… YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER ME!” as he got more violent I felt my life escape from my grasp. Why? Why was it that I had to die this way? I was only repaying my civil duty to my nation, I did this to save others, I didn’t do anything wrong. So, why was it that I was here now with a stranger that knew me murdering me and killing innocent babes in an attempt to trap me? Who was this bitch? 

The more I thought the less power I had in my body, and as his voice began to buzz, I found myself reaching for the door in front of me. I could only hope that someone was still in there, that someone, even if they couldn’t save me, could tackle down this fucker on top of me and turn him in to the force. I mustered the rest of my energy to yell and scream, anything really to get the attention of someone else.

“S’mone, p-please! S-S’mone, help!” my voice was hoarse as I tried to crawl towards that oak door in front of me, my hearing had already turned into white noise as everything got colder. I knew I was crying form the pain because my vision only blurred more as my fingernails scraped against the concrete.

“Please… someone, help… me.”

The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was that dark oak door opening to me, the yellow lights inside blinding me. My blood, red like roses, staining the snow around me as the weight lifted off my shoulders and my last breath escaped from my lips, ice crunching underneath me as I whispered out my last words.

“Save… Aster.”

The world turned dark.

_ “Your wish is my command,”  _ was the last thing I heard before I died.


End file.
